Link Start! Into the VRAINS!
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: With ALFheim Online shut down, Kirito and Asuna find their new home of Den City to be boring. However, they find a new online world known as Link VRAINS, and they soon make their way up to the top as duelists. But the Knights of Hanoi are constantly terrorising their new world, so Kirito and Asuna decide to help defend it, with a new ally going under the alias Playmaker...
1. Prologue: Two Beginnings

**A/N: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sword Art Online.**

* * *

Asuna clutched at her father's leg, as she saw tons of people in the party walking around and talking. She wasn't used to being at a place where most of the people were older than her. She _also_ wasn't a fan of wearing fancy clothes. They were really tight and hard to walk around in.

"Asuna," her father told her, "I under stand you're shy, but please, try to act more refined."

Asuna's response was to hold on to her father's leg even tighter.

Shouzou sighed, before he saw someone in the crowd.

"Ah! Gozaburo!"

A large man with dark grey hair walked over. With him was a young, brown-haired boy no older than she was and a boy with black hair younger than him; clutching the older boy's arm as if his life depended on it.

"Ah, Shouzou! Good to see you my old friend." The man shook hands with her father then looked down. "I don't believe I have met you little one. What's your name?"

Asuna simply hid behind her father's leg.

"This is my daughter; Asuna" Shouzou answered. "She's...a little shy as you can see. But I don't believe I've met those two next to you."

"Ah, these are my sons. Seto and Mokuba." Gozaburo answered. "Seto, Mokuba. This is my old friend Shouzou, and a partner in business. Say hello."

Seto bowed to Shouzou in greetings. Mokuba did the same, but stumbled a little.

"I believe that you wanted to ask me about something earlier Shouzou?" Gozaburo asked him.

"Ah yes, it was about the new game that is being developed by my company. I wish to ask for your advice."

"Very well. Seto, could you take Mokuba and Asuna to our table. I'll meet you there."

Seto nodded as the two men walked off. Mokuba was back at Seto's side, holding his hand. He gestured for Asuna to follow him. They made their way through the crowd until they reached the table that had a card on it saying _Kaiba._ Then the three of them sat down.

...

...

...

The awkward silence was broken when Mokuba decided to speak up.

"Um, Seto, i'm going to get something from the refreshments."

"Alright. You can handle yourself, right?"

Mokuba nodded, before cracking a grin. "Plus, I think you wanted some alone time with her."

This caused both Seto and Asuna to turn red.

"Moki! I don't-"

Mokuba just gave another grin and ran off towards the refreshments.

Seto just put a hand to his head and sighed. "S-sorry about that. My little brother can be a little annoying sometimes."

"Um, no it-it's fine." Asuna replied with a nervous smile.

The awkward silence returned. Until Seto broke it again.

"So uh, do you like games?"

"Huh? Why are you asking?"

"Well, I think it would be better if we break the ice instead of waste our time being silent." Seto explained. "So, do you like games?"

"Well, not really. I don't play too much. I just like to watch my brother play."

"I see. Well, I think-"

"Oh! Seto!"

The two of them turned to see a grey haired boy wearing glasses who was their age, also dressed sharply, except he had a red scarf around his neck. He walked up to the two.

"Good to see you again Reiji." Seto greeted.

"Likewise. Hm? Who's this here with you?"

"Ah, I should probably make introductions then. Reiji, this is Asuna. She's the daughter of one of my father's business partners. Asuna, this is Reiji. The son of Leo Akaba, CEO of the Leo Corporation."

"Nice to meet you Asuna" Reiji said as he held out his hand to her.

Asuna blushed, but took it. "Yes, same to you to."

Reiji smiled, causing Asuna's blush to deepen. He then turned to Seto.

"So," he sat down in one of the empty seats. "What were you doing before I arrived?"

"Well, I was simply making conversation with Asuna, and I found out she's not into gaming much."

Reiji looked surprised. "Your father leads a gaming company, but you're not into gaming yourseld?"

Asuna looked down. "Yes. Kinda shameful, right?"

Reiji just looked at Asuna, until an idea came to his mind.

"Seto, you have your dueling deck with you, correct?"

"I never leave home without it Reiji." Seto said as he pulled out his duel monster cards to show them.

"How about a quick game?" Reiji suggested as he pulled out his as well.

"You're on."

Asuna just looked on in confusion as Reiji and Kaiba set up a playing field on the table and drew 5 cards.

"What's this game?" she asked.

"Duel Monsters." Reiji answered. "Instead of explaining how to play, let us just show you. How about you take the first move Seto?"

"Very well. I draw!" Kaiba drew a single card from his deck. "I activate the spell card, Double Summon! This allows me to normal summon twice this turn! I summon the Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode!" Seto placed down an orange card, that had the art of some kind of sea warrior with a lance. "Then I activate his ability! He counts as two tributes for a LIGHT Element monster! So I sacrifice him, using the second summon granted by Double Summon!"

Seto moved Kaiser Sea Horse into a spot above his deck, before placing a new monster to take it's place.

"My pride, and my soul! Come forth, Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Asuna looked at the card and marvelled at it. Sure, the dragon wasn't real, but the artwork on the card was impressive.

"And with that, I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Seto placed two cards into the space behind his dragon and next to his deck.

"Starting with your ace already, eh Seto? Well, it's my turn. I draw!" Reiji also drew a card from his deck. Then he picked up two from his hand at the same time. "With the Scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and Scale 10 D/D Savant Newton, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji set both cards on different ends of his field. Asuna noted that the monsters on the cards looked mechanical. "Grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon! Come before me, my monster!" Reiji placed a card into a spot in between his and Seto's monster zones. "I special summon D/D/D Doom King Armageddon!"

Once again, Asuna marvelled at the card, this time, it being some sort of mechanical floating golem.

"This game is so cool!" she said aloud by accident, but then immediately covered her mouth.

There was a little bit of silence again, until they all started to laugh. After laughing, Asuna asked them a question.

"Could you teach me how to play?"

Seto and Reiji's smiles answered her before their words.

* * *

 **8 YEARS LATER**

* * *

"Feeling any better Kirito?" Asuna asked her boyfriend as she moved a box in their new apartment.

"No..." Kirito replied, lying down on the couch with a bored expression.

It was two months since the ALfheim Online incident, where Nobuyuki Sugou trapped several players from Sword Art Online in one of his twisted experiments. Kirito managed to stop his plans and save Asuna from his clutches, but even after making ALfheim a free and safe game, Kaibacorp and the Leo Corporation decided to shut it down, in order to prevent any other chances of another person to do it again. Fortunatly, they managed to save Yui, and she's currently living in Kirito's custom computer until they find a better place for her. However, the month after it was shut down, Kirito just ended up with nothing to do. Fearing that Kirito would end up doing nothing with his life, his family sent him on an exchange field trip to Den Academy in Den City. Feeling that Kirito would be alone, Asuna came with him, letting him have at least someone familiar. Asuna's family would send them money weekly so they could pay for their daily needs.

"I know that this is hard for you, but just move on."

"I spent so much time on that game, I worked up ALL of that to save you, then we could have the rest of the time to ourselves in ALfheim, only for it to be all gone in a few days after I saved you."

She sat down at the couch and let him put his head in her lap.

"Kirito, you just need to find something else to do."

"I know, but what? This new school _does_ teach computer programming, but i'm not really that interested in that kinda stuff."

"Either way Kirito..."

They just sat there, enjoying each other's company, until Asuna's phone rang. She picked it up from the table next to her.

"Hello? ... Now? ... Hm. Alright." she hung up.

"Who was it?" Kirito asked.

"Oh, a Kaibacorp employee called me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, I wanted to ask why they shut ALfheim down. I know the CEO personally, so he managed to make time so I could meet him."

"When you going?"

"Now. Don't worry." she got up and got her bag and coat. "I'll be back and cook up something for you."

"I'd prefer you." Kirito joked, causing Asuna to blush.

"I'm leaving." she turned and opened the door.

"I was just joking."

Asuna sighed and looked back to smile at him. "I know."

And with that, Asuna left, making Kirito feel more bored then ever. A few minutes passed before Kirito began to think on what Asuna said.

 _She's right._ Kirito thought. _I'm better than this. Of all things to defeat me; boredom?_ Kirito got up and put on his coat. _I think i'll take a walk to cool my head._

And with that Kirito also left the building.

With that, their little apartment was empty. Little did Kirito and Asuna know, that this was the start of a whole new world for them.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah. This is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS x Sword Art Online Fanfic out there. And I must say, I can't wait for this to begin. Now a couple of things to get out of the way.**

 **-This is an AU version of VRAINS, which is why Kaiba and Reiji are here.**

 **-Yes they will play bigger parts later.**

 **-This is around the end of the first season of SAO if you haven't realised it yet.**

 **-No, Kirito will not be replacing Yusaku.**

 **-Yes, Yui will have a role later.**

 **-NO. I do NOT like Kirito as a character, at ALL**

 **So all in all, i'm really excited for this story to continue. One thing though, of all of my stories, this one probably takes the longest for me to write, considering that this will be following VRAINS's storyline (as of this writing, it's at episode 18 in Japan). Also, don't forget to leave a review! And with that, this has been EpicLinkSam and i'll see you all next time.**


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Hey everyone, EpicLinkSam here. I just wanted to say, that this story isn't dead. It's just going to be on a hiatus, as VRAINS keeps going on faster than I can write. I also hit a bit of a writer's block with this story. Once again, this isn't going anywhere. I know that this only has one chapter, but please understand. I promise that there will be a new chapter by at least a little bit after VRAINS's first season finishes.**


End file.
